Fire Red Eyes and Crack Red Hearts
by Featherain
Summary: Red eyes symbolize the devil, if there's no condition to explain. Belphegor deals with this by hiding his eyes, his need for jokes. But sometimes, jokes come too far. Dear Heart... Prepare to shatter. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!
1. Chapter 1

_Featherain... Wow, a B26 multi chap in quite a while... there might be another coming up, idk. I wrote this because I was desperate to write something. I met some depressing matters and confusing stuff, so be prepared in some more B26 fics... Maybe 2701._

_I might update DemonxAngel soon, idkkk... sorry! But, after this post and I THINK another, I don't know, just around today, since I tend to do 'word vomits' within a day and post it, I'm confiscating my laptop completely in my own will, to try to ace this exam. _

_ I hope you'll enjoy this! This doesn't have as much enthusiastic spirit or such from me, but I'm sure later on I will be more into this ficlet! I was inspired to write this, when I saw this nicely drawn picture of Belphegor hugging/protecting Fran, his bangs messed up and flung to one side, revealing a bright red eye as his fist was pushed to the front with his ring glowing red. I loved the picture... and yeah! _

_Hope you enjoy, and sorry for such a long author's note! _

* * *

"_Red eyes? That means that you're a devil… right?"_

"_You don't even have white hair. If you did, then there would be a condition for that, an explanation."_

"_No, hair like gold. Eyes like fire. It's like a prince burning up in flames with his country."_

"_A ruler to bring us down in flames."_

Sibling hate.

Everybody had those, I was quite sure, but nobody went as far as to kill their own brother or sister. I hated Rasiel. The way he stole my laugh, the way he just changed it to make it 'cooler', the way he always beat me. Rasiel was like another version of me. Only better.

Only just… king like.

Rasiel and I shared another trait. Red eyes. Red as bright as rubies but yet hair as yellow as the sun. Our parents feared others of finding out, so they gave us long bangs to hide our eyes, to never show them.

Until the day my brother secretly received something called _coloured __contacts._

His butler ran off, far off to a country far away, retrieving something that made his eyes blue. But yet no matter how much I tried to claw them off in front of our parents, it just wouldn't fall out. Our parents thought it was like a message from above, that Rasiel should be king. And were they ever so grateful that it was he, not me.

I was…

Their…

Failed project.

Not their little boy.

We were always pressured together, but yet no matter what, Rasiel always beat me. The only thing I could excel at was knife aim and throwing, in which he used to brag about but now no more. That was the only thing I held onto, as I bought my first pair of oddly shaped creative knives as a treat to myself, on my birthday.

I used them the day we held another knife throwing competition.

But the way his blood squirted out. Finally. After all these years, and gave me utter joy that nobody could ever present to me. The final satisfaction. Even if it only lasted for a short amount of time, I still squealed happily and sighed. Finally!

Finally, everything was over!

The brother who was just me, but just better. The twin who won in everything. The unreasonable, hateful, twisted, cruel, and faker of a sibling! The way had smirked when I desperately tried to claw off the coloured contacts in front of our parents but failed was despicable! The way he back stabbed me, forcing me to give up forever in trying to trust others.

How it was delightful when I pressed the cool blade into his soft flesh! The satisfying 'squirt' sound when it went through the meat!

That was how I turned crazy.

I still hid my eyes, of course. Didn't want to look even more like a devil. Didn't want to see those red eyes glaring back at me, looking like they were going to fly out any moment to kill others. Didn't want them to remind me how it was all the eyes that brought me down.

* * *

"Mammon…" Belphegor whined repeatedly, sounding like a seven year old, throwing a slight whiny temper tantrum. "Come on, take the prince out for food? Let's go have some fun! Ushishishi!" He grinned maliciously at the simple thought, but pouting when his friend refused to budge even more. He was immediately interrupted, however by the sharp, monotonous voice.

"Stop bothering Mammon-senpai. No wonder Fong-senpai is welcomed more in the room than you are, fake fallen prince."

"Froggy-chan! Get this prince some food!" Belphegor smirked again, clearly enjoying himself and at the same time, completely ignoring what Fran just said.

"No way." The teal haired boy retorted, greedily licking the brown chocolate pudding in a bored manner off of the silver wrap. "Go get it yourself, unless you're too fat to move by yourself."

At this, Belphegor merely frowned, his Cheshire grin disappearing. Storming off in a haughty manner, the whisk of blond hair was no longer to be seen, as he reluctantly snatched a sandwich to cram into his mouth. This was peasant food, but throughout his life, he always managed it down better than his own twin, although he had to admit he did complain a lot while it was forced down his throat.

"Well, at least, could somebody hang out with… me?" Belphegor whispered the last part silently to his own self, slightly amazed how he didn't refer himself in third person this time. He didn't expect anybody to hear him, anyways. Accustomed to loneliness, all he wanted was some company.

Talking to dead bodies didn't really cut it.

Fran's ears perked up slightly, trying to remain calm and subtle as the small boy's tongue started to make it's way to the very top of the pudding cup. It really did seem like all the teenage blond boy wanted, was attention, and he felt guilty about his cold attitude. Belphegor's puppy like, dejected face seemed to echo within Fran's mind.

"I'll hang out with you," Fran said bluntly, words exploding before his lips. "As long as you shut that mouth and stop complaining."

"All right," Belphegor grinned happily, as he if was a dog taken out for a walk. "Meanie," he pouted childishly to Mammon, sticking his tongue out as Fran noted of the mood swing before before Belphegor literally dragged Fran out of the door and outside.

In Fran's opinion, he liked very much to take brisk walks outside, as he usually did with Mukuro or even with Chikusa when he was being tolerable. Dealing with Belphegor with walks was like dealing with Ken, same thing –taking puppies out for a walk in the park.

There was this tug on the left corner of his mouth, threatening for his mouth to split open into a small, subtle smile. Fran always forced it down, trying to ignore the light feeling in his heart, as his face remained in a bored looking position.

"Ushishishishi! Perhaps, when this prince becomes king, I won't have you skewered alive immediately, Froggy-chan." Belphegor babbled, acting all hyper as he took a whiff of the overwhelming and tingly fresh air.

Like man's best friend with a child together, there was always this cheerful feeling in the air, even if the child tried to suppress the feelings. But like the dog with the child, obviously the child would feel depressed, if his own lovable best friend were to ignore the child, running off to another human.

"But huh, Mammon's always ignoring the prince! The prince would obviously rather hang out with Mammon, than the Froggy." Belphegor sneered at Fran, causing the usual teal eyes to fly wide open in shock, before he tried to appear to not care. The blond haired child totted off, leaving Fran frozen as his body slowly turned ice cold.

Starting with the heart at the simple statement.

"Because both Mammon and I are awesomely cool together, we don't show out eyes to peasants." Laughing loudly to make the other people on the streets stare, he ran off far into the thick trees, appearing to treat this as a usual 'joke'. Fran frantically ran after him, blinking away the quick, surprised tears starting to leak.

Such simple words could make tears fall for Fran. If the boy didn't already beat himself up enough for this sign of 'weakness'.

Most of the time, people tend to retort things that aren't true, to cover up their own feelings. Such as a certain blond boy.

In the process, they harm the ones they love.

* * *

"_Dear Heart,_

_Again, I've talked to that special somebody who makes you flutter…_

_Like I said to you since the very day I met him…_

_Prepare to be shattered."_

And with that, the short entry lay, scrawled upon a piece of crumpled and ripped paper. A strand of teal hair remains.

* * *

_Featherain... WOOT! YOU GOT IT THIS FAR! I'm so happy! Anyways, do hope you review! Because if you don't... well... don't blame me if a unicorn comes in chomping at you._

_No, just kidding. At the random side note, I'll turn to an obsessed brony. Listening to MLP FIM songs all day... _

_Please review! Every review brightens up my day, and trust me, I'll come on at least 5 minutes online a week just to check my reviews hopefully. Again, please review!_


	2. The Silent Comforter

_Featherain... *sighs* I'm reposting this chapter, due to lack of reviews, and I need to proofread this. So, again for last chapters reviews..._

_furan desu_

_ainsworth _

_ReaperCate_

_MrsRegulusBlack123_

_And, also, thanks to the reviewer of the old post of this chapter:_

_MrsRegulusBlack123_

_YAY, THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I hope you enjoy this chapter this time! =D_

* * *

"Ushishishi! Mammon and I finished our mission, boss. Their blood was pretty."

I blinked blankly at the statement, looking down at my chocolate pudding cup and suddenly deciding that I no longer held an appetite. I gulped, glancing upwards and already knowing who the owner of the overconfident voice belonged to.

"Oh, good afternoon fake senpai –"

I suddenly felt a cool sharp point that seemed to linger close to the skin of my back.

"Ah, that's so dangerous," I commented, slightly annoyed. "You could have pierced me."

"Ushishishishi… The prince should be the one complaining for not being able to skewer the froggy," Belphegor grinned mischievously, twirling the shiny blades skilfully around his fingers as I watched, distracted by the way the light danced upon the metal.

"Maybe fake fallen prince should stop referring himself in third person. You know, that could be counted as a sign of madness," I retorted back quickly.

"Maybe froggy should just be a good froggy and shut up, so the prince can eat him," says Belphegor.

"You're doing it again, senpai."

That shut him up for a while as his face went crestfallen, the grin turning into a thoughtful frown.

I grabbed back the silver lid of the cup, spending far too long of a time licking it clean, jabbing it quicker each time nervously as the silence grew longer.

"Today, Mammon kept on bossing the prince around far too much as if the prince was a peasant! The prince couldn't bear this." Belphegor pouted randomly, stopping the eerie silence as he changed the previous topic.

"Oh really, now?" I say, slightly interested and yet half listening. "I'm sure Mammon was just being worried about you. I mean, I would too," I replied calmly, my last few words meant as a subtle insult.

"Hm! But Mammon wouldn't let me do anything," The blond, lanky teenager whined, his mouth open in a distraught 'O'. "In the end, he just strangled them off with his illusions and the prince only stabbed the few who weren't affected by Mammon's illusion enough."

"Mammon was definitely smart enough to make sure you didn't go on a mad killing spree again," I mumbled under my breath in a bored manner. Seeing that Belphegor was still having his dejected puppy like look stuck on his face, I sighed in a tired manner.

"If you didn't go along with Mammon, the enemies could have escaped his illusions and ran off, resulting in Mammon having to track them down for a longer period, or come back here without the mission finished," I reluctantly admitted, forcing my words to come out with the least amount of sarcasm possible. The wide grin seemed to hop right back onto Belphegor's face.

"Ushishishi, of course! How could the humble prince start to think of himself so little? The prince is being far too modest, and shouldn't waste his presence amongst peasants too long, but you have helped the prince see some sense, so maybe you won't be skewered…" Belphegor laughed childishly in a silly manner, almost giggling as he grinned his way back to his room.

"You know, if you don't cut your hair soon, I'm going to start questioning your gender!" I called loudly in a monotone voice after him, unable to suppress the comment that spontaneously popped into my mind. "Humble and modest my lousy ass," I said to myself, not even bothering to lower my voice.

* * *

_Dear Heart, I think I was able to do something positive that could mean he doesn't necessarily hate my guts. You can thank me later for having you flutter higher, so you drop from a higher height and get crushed in a more painful way._

_You're welcome. Sorry, I couldn't help it._

* * *

_Clang._

_Clink._

_Cinq._

I carelessly grabbed a fantasy novel and tossed it against the dark teal green wall of my bedroom, the force making a satisfying _thunk_.

"Senpai, your childish knife throwing is annoying me and refusing to allow sleep to come for me."

_Clang._

_Clink._

_Cinq._

"Senpai!" I holler, louder this time and with annoyance dripping in my voice. "Could thou please shut up and let thou sleep?" I sarcastically ask, dragging on my monotone voice until it crackles.

I wait for a few more minutes, excepting anytime to hear Belphegor's familiar laugh, to start bragging about some untruthful title.

Silence.

"Senpai?" I ask again, this time with slight curiosity although my echo reverberating throughout the walls seemed to come from an incredibly bored robot. "Senpaii…" I repeated, my hands wrapping around the piercing cold metal doorknob, shivering from the cold thin night air. I slowly twist the round handle as it creaks far too loud for me, before the door seems to squeak on purpose all the way until I push it open.

"Senpai? Can you please stop throwing your knives? I know that they're unique and creative, but sooner or later, they're all going to get bent by yours truly."

_Clang._

_Clink._

_Cinq._

I walk over hesitantly, before my clumsy hand bluntly just seems to hit him on the shoulder in some form of a 'tap', to divert his attention upon me.

"Senpai… you woke me up from your terrible knife throwing. But it's okay, I forgive you." I say, meaning it as a last ditch attempt joke.

I raise my eyebrow at his forlorn expression.

"Senpai, stop looking as if I just killed your dog."

"Froggy…" He says, his voice almost cracking. "Am I a nuisance?"

"Hm?" I say, snapped out of my foggy, half asleep state. "I didn't know that fake princes could use fancy words with their small vocabulary," I comment quickly, expecting to see a wild grin spread across his freckled pale face but instead coming face to face with quite the opposite.

"Am I? Speak, peasant. The prince demands you to," Belphegor says, a sad scowl imprinted onto his face, halfway back into his high and mighty manner.

"I _wish_ you were nothing _but_ a nuisance." I truthfully admit with the least amount of emotion I could manage, remembering the painful notes I wrote and hid in my pillowcase.

"Ah, of course!" He says, a huge smile starts to split right across his face. "The prince is obviously more than such insults! Ushishishi!"

"Sure." I mutter, my head starting to throb as I stumble quickly towards the door, seeing him cheer up as some sort of dismiss.

"Hey, Froggy-chan?"

"Mhm…?" I barely audibly say, my hand already twisting the handle.

"Froggy is now a highly authorized frog."

"I didn't know frogs could be 'highly authorized', senpai. Now, do you even know what that means?" I ask, but, without waiting for an answer, I walk away, eager and almost hopping as I shivered to get back in bed.

I know that there was still a smile as wide as ever, with didn't fade throughout the night.

* * *

_Featherain... Okay, NOW I proofread! Thank you for reading, and I DO hope you review._

_No, like, seriously. Nothing gets me more pissed than the amount of people who favourites is about 10x more than the amount of people who reviews._


	3. Last Thing We Got

_Featherain... Wrote this during my twelve hour plane ride to... CHINA! Urgh, I suppose I was half asleep, and boggled, but this story got me through the plane ride._

_Anyways, I tried a different writing style, it might be confusing... but I hoped you'll like it! And, I meant more to the people who never reviewed once in my last author's note... Like, just makes me kinda angry, but if you're really liking this, then review. That's all, not mandatory. Sorry, just to clear that up!_

_Thanks to last people's reviews..._

_MrsRegulusBlack123_

_Ying69Yang_

_reapercate_

_Sylvia-san_

_Len_

_Thanks for reviewing! This time, just don't review if you honestly have nothing to say. xD. Um... just hope you enjoy then! I still do like reviews though. With erm... at least more than, "UPDATE!" or that stuff._

* * *

"VVVVOOOOOOIIII! WHO WAS MUTTERING AT NIGHT?"

I awoke with an abrupt start, quickly smearing away the drool I had at my mouth before anybody could see. I forced my eyelids open from the unavailable glue, my eyes feeling sticky and the side of my mouth dry.

"I HEARD MUTTERING… FROM LAST NIGHT… AROUND HERE!" A tall blob blurrily appeared before my eyes with long white silky strands, pointing a pale accusing finger in my direction.

"Wha… Wait, what's going on senpai…?"

"MUTTERING SO LOUD, IT WOKE ME UP, IF YOU'RE GOING TO TALK, TALK SOFTER!"

"You're the one to complain," I huffed under my breath half asleep, and yet at the same time making sure he couldn't hear me, afraid that the waving of the glistening sword would manage to make its way towards me.

"Ushishishi… The prince awaits his breakfast."

"Then go make it yourself, fatty senpai." I retorted back quickly; slightly grumpy at how early it was in the morning. "Lussuria is off healing some injuries, so he's not here to baby you." I spat out the random strands of teal hair caught in my mouth.

Belphegor stopped for a moment all of a suddenly, his blond hair flapping around in his sudden movement. His face turned towards me as I sat there, frozen as if pierced by the eyes that were covered by a mop of blond.

Or so he claimed there were eyes.

Was he going to mention something about last night? I felt my cheeks go warm, suddenly worried they would go red any sooner.

He walked over.

And closer.

And his hand came out.

"Ushishishi… Thanks for the toast, Froggy," he snickered, his serious expression exchanged for a mischievous one, shoving the black marked bread into his grinning mouth.

"Hey, senpai, is that flab I see at your belly?" I replied quickly, wanting to feel some satisfaction for my now gone breakfast.

"The prince does not have flab! He has six pack abs to prove it!"

"Yeah, right," I retorted, poking the soft parts of his belly, restraining the urge to grin while watching his horrified expression.

And there, there was again, the frog and the prince playing games of words somebody would wonder if they were _actually_ arguing.

Of course they were. It was nothing more.

_Nothing at all._

"Let's go on our mission now, you better not be the one making me wait seeing how you wanted to go yourself."

* * *

"Com'n, tell us which mafia family you're working for. It's not like we're going to launch an all out attack immediately and cause them to crumble as soon as their name is spoken."

The man trembled violently, his sweat leaking out of his forehead and dripping disgustingly all the way down to his collar, where I held him.

"Ushishishi! Don't make him give in too quickly, Froggy-chan."

"Sorry, but I'd rather finish all my missions quickly, maybe that's why I get paid more senpai," I thoughtfully reply back in a monotone voice as I turn around, finding a blond still grinning like a manic throw knife after knife slowly to the man.

"I can't! I CAN'T! I can't betray them!"

"They just sent you to spread nasty rumours like cowards, and you still think the family's all that great?" I question him, curious at the older man who seemed to tremble even harder, if possible.

"I'M BOUND TO CONTRACT! My whole family! Just –They'll kill me! They'll kill my kids! They'll –"

"Then I won't tell them who gave me the information. I'll just say I eavesdropped on the boss, makes me sound better, too," I say, as if almost trying to calm him with my lack of emotions.

"Yeah, we won't tell," Belphegor added in, shocking me slightly as I accidentally drop the man.

"HA!" The man shrieked in an insane manner, his shoes sliding and digging at the soil below before I stick my hand out again, grabbing a fistful of clothes to pull him closer, giving a high kick to his head.

"Prince never knew frogs were _that _flexible, and the prince also never knew you would do anything fighting other than illusions." Belphegor commented with a thoughtful frown to replace his usual huge grin.

"The prince as he may claim should also stop referring to himself in third person." I retort back.

"The prince likes your flirty words," Belphegor stood above high and mighty like, grinning too much again.

"The prince should also stop having delusional ideas, and Fran thinks the prince should get going, as this man is going to wake up soon." I sarcastically say, letting him humour me.

"The prince is thinking that you're flirting with him."

"Fran thinks the prince is delusional."

"You're doing it now too, Froggy-chan."

"Only to humour you," I say, making a quick combat as I found myself losing the argument this time.

"You gotta admit it's fun though."

If I could break my pale blank mask, I suppose I'd be crying almost everyday.

I bet I'll be laughing with a blondie.

I think I don't know what I would do.

* * *

_'Friendship_, I see around with mafia families. _Friendship_, I see with the Vongola, a laughing brunette with all his members, and even dancing little kids bouncing around him.

_Love_, I'd see with Byakuran to Yuni, but pineapple sensei caught him crying about her.

Why? Positive feelings could also bring painful ones. Better to stay safe. I already had my share.

Too much.

Especially when you, even, are trying to find his way through the crowds.

I couldn't belong anywhere. I didn't belong to the village my grandma lived. The mountain and the flowing water calmed me and blanked out my mind.

While Chrome may belong to Mukuro, I was too new with Mukuro's group of people. Always the odd one out.

Why was I still in the Varia? I wasn't needed. Mammon was their member, their mist guardian. Why was I still needed?

I think I'd rather be nobody.

At least I wasn't forgotten after the battle as I expected. _Love of family members_ would grow in me, before I would push it away.

_Friendship_ sometimes even grew, before I myself grew far too horrified for it.'

* * *

"You promise you won't reveal my name?"

"I promise not to." I say as seriously I could, without sounding sarcastic with my bored voice.

"The Carcassa Family."

"Oh? You mean Skull's? They're always doing things like that, being stupid and once used Chrome as hostage," I commented, remembering a story they once told me about him.

"Yeah… 'The Great Skull' is our leader!"

I felt a chortle build up in me, as I try to hold back the impulse to laugh.

"What a title. Okay then. Belphegor, go report to Xanxus so he can go call up Reborn to beat up Skull."

"The prince wants to beat him up himself though…"

"Fine, make an extra mission for us. Let's have some fun –just wait," I quickly say before being dragged away.

"Hey, kid what are you –" I muffle him as I roughly pull off his shirt, searching for the Carcassa logo stamped on him. "Just making sure. Have a nice day."

"Can you untie me, kid?"

"You should awfully cocky from before, so no. I bet you was even lying about them killing your kids. They aren't that bad."

"Needed to distract you." the man yelled after me in a now angry tone.

"Again, I was just making sure. Thanks for all the information."

The sunlight seemed to peak as I give a small smile secretly, enjoying the moment of the beautiful day outside.

"Froggy's smiling?"

"Of course not." I say, forcing my face to appear blank again, feeling a small piece of me break as I talk.

I don't know why.

* * *

'Isn't it nice to rest? Just pretend to be normal people once in a while?

The family you get in your mafia group is all nice, but I still wonder.

If I was a kid in school right now… I would be in high school. I would be just like all those students in uniforms, which I used to see daily rush past the deserted building I used to live with Master. The cheerful grins and groups of people would stick together, always with smiles sticking on their faces.

"Does Froggy ever wonder about school?" Belphegor asks me, plopping himself on the clean cut grass as the bundle of blond hair follow him.

"Did you ever go?" I ask curiously all of a sudden, taking immediate interest.

"Of course not, the prince had tutors! To make the prince a genius… But the prince did also wonder back then. Mother and Father would frown or smile for me, but they mostly frowned."

I stayed silent.

"Mine was more like they expected so much, pressuring me far too much to be like all the other kids, actually believing I would be able to accomplish all that. Too much for me to handle. At least when they let you live instead of modelling you, then you could be whoever you wanted."

"Maybe we were in the same boat back then," Belphegor admits, staring ahead blankly, dropping the game of third person talk.

"We got each other now, right?" I say, not really expecting any answer to reply me seeing the short pause and silence.

"Yeah." '

* * *

_Featherain... Feel mind boggled? Yeah... I was afraid of that. Anyways, click my username to see more stories, click the x in the right corner, or click the review button at the bottom. Ciao!_


	4. Thirty Five Carriage

_Featherain... Hello! Writing this chapter almost gave me brain damage, so I did give extra efforts! This chapter is mostly just a little build up chapter... so yeah. Next one will be more on -_

_Thanks to last time's reviewers!_

_Sylvia-san (To answer your last review, yes. Yes I am. Now guess which one I'm referring to, xD. ))_

_Len (Fear not! *goes in super hero stance* I tried not to confuse you! =D)_

_Chaerin ( It would be GREAT if you could point some mistakes out to me actually, if you don't mind! Thank you for your kind review!)_

_roseluva (DEAR FRIEND YOU'RE FINALLY BACK! *hugs* I missed you... T-T. _

_Thanks to late reviewer of chapter 1 and 2.._

_roseluva (Ch1)_

_roseluva (Ch2)_

_Thank you so much for the kind reviews, and I shall also try to reply to each on my AN. You really don't have to reply back to me...xD, or else it'll look like I'm chatting here and then I'll get reported and then this story will be gone and then I shall cry and then -_

_Please enjoy!_

* * *

I laid down on my bed, staring up at the blank white ceiling as dizziness soon took over me.

"Urgh… If only it could already be morning," I muttered, shutting my eyes while fidgeting around in my bed. I grabbed the thick pillow from underneath my sweating head and threw it to the other side of my tiny room, feeling satisfaction at the powerful throw. With the item now gone, I clutched the humongous frog hat, hugging it tight by on my side while kicking my blanket off.

I needed to go to sleep. Besides, once I fall asleep, I'll soon see the bright light of the day, as if it came by the very next second.

That's what Grandmother always said to me.

"_We've got each other now, right?"_

"_Yeah."_

I never expected for him to actually answer me. I expected myself to meet awkward silence and unanswered questions. Rolling around up and down my bed, I landed on my head in exhaustion.

Write another little note for the day?

Maybe that might get me to sleep. It could be the thing that was just magically troubling me.

With closed eyes too lazy to open, my hand ran across the small, cool surface, fiddling each and every small object there before it finally met something thin.

"Ah, where is it…?" I muttered to myself while I fumbled for my blank slips of paper, putting the pen aside on my bed. Finding the smooth slip, I straightened it out on my bed, clicked out the pen and pressed it against the paper.

What happened today? I really didn't know what to write, until I came towards realization what I was going through, feeling the urge to write it down.

_Dear Heart,_ I started out again, not caring how utterly lame it sounded. _You're going through a roller coaster until you finally drop, with nobody to catch you. Whoops, my bad. It's your fault, since you're part of me, heh._

Sinking my head against my frog hat, I stumbled out of my bed to reach for my thrown pillow. Shoving the piece of paper into the pillowcase, I grabbed it with me to my bed, my brain barely even thinking and almost turning black.

Stupid headaches. I always get those when I get sleepy. Sighing once more, I straightened my teal bangs out, my eyes almost closing…

_Blackness_.

_Morning_, just like how Grandmother promised me.

My eyes still shut, turning away from my windows that seemed to turn my black world to a bright yellow.

"Morning Birdies!"

I groaned, it was another one of Belphegor's annoying morning greetings to the sky. Always talking so loudly, you could hear him on the other floor.

"Shut up Bel!"

Ah, Mammon, probably already woken up to choose missions with the best rewards.

"VVVVOOOOIIIIIII! STOP YOUR SHOUTING!"

"Argh…" I groaned, hugging my bare body before I shoved my head into my frog hat, finding an actual use for it at last. "Thank you Bel-senpai…" I said, cursing my mornings nowadays instead.

"SHARK TRASH! SHUT UP!"

I suddenly heard glass breaking all around.

"VVVVVOOOOOIIIII! WHAT WAS THAT FOR, BOSS?"

"FOR YOU TO SHUT UP!"

"Boss, would you like assistance?"

_Please_, I inwardly begged, _give up and let me sleep.__  
_

_"_Lussuria is here! Now, all of you stop your fighting and let's go -"

"SHUT UP!" Xanxus yelled again, aiming another attack of glass.

"Stupid Bel-senpai, he started all this –like dominoes. I take my thank you back," I said almost bitterly, now trying to shove me head further into the frog hat.

_Creak_

"Ushishishishi! Wake up Froggy! The prince wants to explore!" The voice jabbed my ears before I instinctively reached for the blanket that was no longer there, seeing how I was only in nothing but shorts in Belphegor's presence.

"Idiotic perverted Cheshire cat senpai," I snapped, feeling embarrassed and almost blushing as I quickly pulled the thin blanket over my body, wrapping myself.

"So is that a yes?"

"Do you not have anything else to do today, senpai?" I asked, searching for missions in my mind but finding none I was assigned to today.

"Ushishishi, nope! The prince is all free today!" he exclaimed, a huge grin plastered onto his pale face happily.

"So you don't want to relax?"

"Nope! The prince wants to go with Froggy! Mammon would just be boring and not do anything, saving his precious money," Belphegor pouted, almost whining to me.

"Alright then, fake fallen prince," I droned to him, wanting to pick on him one last time before having to go outside.

"Go change then, Froggy-chan -and the prince is not fake!" he snickered at me, before leaving my room.

I sighed, walking slowly and still in a half asleep state towards my closet, fumbling out the first few things that could be considered as normal surveillance clothing. Grabbing white shorts and a blank shirt, the door opened once more.

"Ta da!" Belphegor sang out in a sing song voice. "The prince is done changing!"

"You don't need to announce it," I pointed out, before my eyes scanned his purple and black striped shirt. "And you don't have to cosplay the Cheshire cat today either, but I appreciate the effort."

"Froggy should watch his mouth around the prince, even though he is highly authorized," the blond boy laughed, starting to aim knives around me as they sank into the wall behind.

"Yeah, I still didn't get that one…"

* * *

Ah, the amusement park. I wonder if Bel-senpai led me here on purpose.

"The Ferris wheel?" I asked, almost not believing the words I was hearing.

"Yep! Ushishishi, the prince wants to go, and you'll have to go," he proclaimed, laughing. "Besides, there's a long line not suitable for royalty everywhere else."

"2 euros for one person! 3 for a pair! Discount!" the person in front of us yelled, waving the pink slips around as if he was oblivious to us.

"Ushishishi… the prince would like to pay for a pair then," Belpehgor demanded, standing in front of the person while grinning as the poor man shook.

"Senpai, you're scaring him." I said, causing the man to perk up at my words.

"Of course not! I'm happy to see a lovely couple today!"

"Eh?" I asked, my mind blanking out as I looked at him with confusion. I pointed a finger out towards Belphegor, "Do you _think_ I'd still be alive, dating this pervert?"

"U-U-Uh… I was just saying… that… your boyfriend here is sweet for taking you-you here," the man stuttered, grabbing Belphegor's money and opening the gate for us. "T-Take g-good care of your g-g-girlfriend!"

"Told you your monotone voice sounds like a girl, Froggy," Belphegor teased, causing me to wince. "You _were_ named Fran for a reason. The prince wondesr why your parents named you a very popular female name," he laughed, tempting me to throw a punch at him.

"And you?" I questioned, annoyed at him already.

"Why, the prince has a cool name that matches Mammon!"

I blinked again, before I just started making my way towards the carriage of the Ferris wheel. I don't really have much interest to listen anymore.

"Froggy!" Belphegor called after me, starting to jog towards my direction. Following me into the carriage, he sat down right in front of me.

"Thank you though Froggy, for spending the day with the prince."

"Ah, well, I didn't really have much of a choice seeing how you would whine, eat ice cream and pout if said otherwise –" I caught the small silver tinker by his hands, "Senpai, put away the knives. I don't think you'd want to pay more for the damages." I protested lightly in boredom, but feeling satisfaction for being able to tease him back.

* * *

_Dear Heart,_

_Oh look, you're on a Ferris Wheel. Beating red and going up, up, up, staying up, before you go down, down, down, cracking apart when you finally fall._

_Don't worry, you can patch yourself up in a thousand years._

* * *

_Featherain... I had to write two slips here. I wanted to have one slip for each chapter, and since last chapter didn't have any... I made Fran write two. _

_Thank you for reading it this far, and pwzz review if you liked it or have something to comment or critique on. (Don't bluntly call me insults though, please, nobody did so yet to me, but I did have a look on other's reviews. *hugs them*) If you didn't like this, have nothing to say cuz I just killed your brain, and if you're just desperate to get away from this fic, please click the back button that goes like - on your top left, or the x on the top right. Thank you!_

_Please review!_


	5. Storytelling From Clouds

_Featherain... Hello! Well, this time the amount of reviews made me squeal, =D. Thank you so much for your reviews, and this time, I made a little theory about Belphegor's -*gets shot*_

_Mkay! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, before I go into thanking last time's reviewers:_

_roseluva (Baw, thanks so much for being the first to review! And Fran's too innocent to realize their 'kind of' dating. Belphegor also keeps on ruining the mood, )_

_Hysterical Insanity ( T-T-T-Thank you! I'm so happy that someone actually perks up at an update of my fic! *hugs*)_

_Sylvia-san (Thanks for the suggestion! Also, when I said 'turn my black world to a bright yellow', I meant that it was morning. Because it's bright yellow since the sunlight is peeking through his windows, but Fran was closing his eyes as he was previously sleeping, 'his black world' because of the closed eyelids. The yellow from the sunlight makes his world turn... yellow. But I'll try to be more clear!)_

_Guest (A.K.A MrsRegulusBlack123 ) Yep, er... Squalo is pretty much a hypocrite there, xD. Thank you so much, and I also wish you luck on your update! (Yes, I'm still bugging you about it, xDD)_

_Len (Guest Reviewer) (That's good then! And don't worry, my mother always scolds me when I start to laugh or cry when reading. =D, thank you for still reading this and reviewing!)_

_ (*gets hugged and chokes* Thanks for your... eagerness on me to update! =D And for your hugs, *hugs back* )_

_Thank you all SO much for reviewing. I'm incredibly happy and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Again, please review this!_

* * *

I took a deep breath. And breathed out.

Screw heights.

I was scared of heights. The way the Ferris wheel seemed to go ever so _slowly_, damn it, and having it freeze with Belphegor and I at the highest point, was already enough to handle for the day. I bit my lip before calming myself down. Go over my dead body before I admitted to fear in front of Belphegor -in front of anybody in the Varia, to be precise.

"Ushishishi, why is Froggy so quiet? Is he just stunned over the magical moment he spent with the prince, _so called girlfriend?_" he teased, grinning uncontrollably as he failed to stifle an obvious laugh.

"Says the so called male that wears a tiara," I shot back, struggling to keep my face blank.

"This is a crown! Respect it!"

"Then why are the gems on it tinted with pink?"

That shut him up. Belphegor continued to pout, storming off like a kid but running back to me until we reached a grassy field.

"The prince is tired!" he announced promptly, stopping abruptly and causing me to almost bump into him.

"Wow, senpai. You got the stamina of a five year old little girl," I said, rolling my eyes. "Wait, sorry, I don't want to be insulting little girls everywhere."

I felt the cold metal blade in my skin.

"Senpai," I droned, whining. "You're setting a bad example to your kohai," I pointed out, pulling out the blade and bending it lightly before tossing it at Belphegor's feet.

"Don't bend them!" he protested, leaning over to retrieve his beloved knife as his grin seem to falter.

"Then don't throw them at me. Haven't we been through this already, senpai?"

"Hmph, Froggy is such a disrespectful frog to the mighty to be king!" Belphegor said proudly, hands to his hip before lying down on the grass, causing the leaves and twigs on the ground to fly upwards at the impact of his weight.

"Wow. Fake prince got some sass," I commented, resisting the urge to smirk as Belphegor proceeded to look offended.

I sighed, deciding to lie down next to him on the soft grass as I stared above at the skies in a content manner for once, my teal eyes staring above in a glassy way. The white fluff balls in the sky stretched and spun, moving like sea snails in the ocean.

"Ushishishi, doesn't that cloud look like a knife?" Belphegor exclaimed childishly as he flashed out a finger towards the light blue skies. I looked, my eyes trailing to where his hand was waving.

"A fluffy knife that can't stab, if that's what you mean," I replied, finally finding slight resemblance.

"Ushishishi…" Belphegor laughed my words away. "What clouds is Froggy looking at?"

I kept on staring before I saw a stretching cloud that seemed to go sideways.

"That one," I stated, lifting my finger slowly above to the tiara like cloud. "Looks manlier than your girly tiara," I swiftly replied, my lips lifting slightly upwards in a grin away from Belphegor to see.

"You're the one with the girly name, _Fran_," Belphegor emphasized at my name, his smile growing at his remark. I winced slightly at the sound of my name.

"Just keep on calling me Froggy."

His laugh trailed off, already knowing that he won this time.

"This one," Belphegor started, a peaceful manner taking over his voice surprisingly. "This one, looks like… a leaf," the Storm finally finished, nudging his chin above.

"Where?" I asked curiously, my finger pointing randomly to the figure I thought he meant.

"Not that, stupid Froggy," he argued, before he roughly grabbed my wrist and pointed it in the right direction. "_That_ one."

I looked ahead to find cartoon version of a leaf starting to break apart into little cloud bits.

"Well, I think that one looks like a dinosaur!" I say with some enthusiasm at a different cloud, shocking myself and causing Belphegor to smile with glee.

"Froggy's getting into the mood!" he proclaimed, "I see it now too!" he starts to shout, forgetting to address himself in third person while causing some people to look at us.

Fighting to keep even the smallest of a blush down, I allowed my usually deadpanned expression go to a slightly more cheerful way.

"This is nice," I stated in a slightly out of character way, almost whispering.

"It is, isn't it? The prince has such good ideas –for he is a prince!" Belphegor obnoxiously cut in, ruining the moment as I mentally groaned.

"Yeah, well," I argued, propping myself up with my elbows. "Before you get so hotshot about yourself –"

I stopped.

Despite how rude I must have been, I just suddenly stopped as if the wind caught my throat, my usually bored eyes widening at Belphegor as I looked down.

His blond hair, usually covering his eyes, had swept slightly to the sides revealing his right eye and a bit of his left. The right, ruby red, made me wonder why he even wanted to hide it. It was _beautiful_. Especially with the childish expression he had on.

The left one was…

Empty.

Horror and surprise must have taken over my usually blank face until Belphegor seemed realize what was going on.

"Shit!" he cursed, flipping his bangs forward again before he caught a glance at my petrified body.

"Bel-senpai…"

"Shut up Froggy!" He growled, his fist clenched tightly upon one of his knives, but yet not stabbing me yet. "You dare to tell _anyone_ about this, and you'll be _dead_." He bit his lip as if biting back tears childishly. "And the prince… suppose you'll see him differently," he said, turning around swiftly before he commented bitterly to me.

"You're lucky for your innocent teal eyes."

"Wait, Bel-senpai!" I protested, a wail hinted in my usually bland voice. "Wait, Bel-senpai!" I yelled loudly as if seeing death gods, grabbing his wrist roughly before my nails accidentally dug into his skin by desperation. "Wait!"

"What?" He hissed, a saddened pout, as he seemed to hold onto that knife even tightly if possible.

"You're eyes… They're very pretty," I completed lamely, looking up to him.

"Shut up."

"But they are!" I objected without putting thought into how I sounded.

"What about the empty eye socket?" He challenged, his face almost twisting into his crazy mode, causing fear to well up into me slightly and check if blood was in sight.

"Chrome has an empty eye socket too," I answered, remembering the time when I was ordered to tie her eye patch for her by Master during training. "There isn't anything wrong with it, senpai," I pointed out in my monotone voice.

"As if I would want to see _that_ reminder," the blond grinned spontaneously. "But then again, I _killed_ them all. I _killed_ them for all the misery they've done to me! I did it! My eye socket has already been avenged for –"

"Yeah, I know the story of how you killed your family," I broke in, waving my hand absentmindedly to wake Belphegor from his trance that had named him as 'Prince the Ripper.' "I just never knew why, senpai."

"They called me a demon! The prince was named Belphegor for a reason," he bitterly said, his lips forming into a wider smile despite his tone, creating a crazy faze over his face. "Red eyes symbolize the devil, if there's no condition to explain. So then they tried to take out my eyes, to have an excuse that I never had red eyes, only blue ones that were stabbed when I was in some sort of battle –and _Rasiel_," he all but hissed but hissed the last part. "_Rasiel_ joined in."

I stayed silent, blinking as I listened.

"Besides," Belphegor said, a forlorn expression taken over his previous wild face. "Mammon was supposed to be the first one to see them. But nobody ever paid attention to me, so I always hid my eyes. Nobody until Froggy came."

"But Bel-senpai, you saved me," I interrupted. "You're not a demon," I inwardly groaned at how cheesy I must be sounding. "And I like your eyes."

That set the bomb. I couldn't handle anymore of my lines as I clamped my mouth shut, but felt slightly happy at Belphegor's lightened up mood.

"Really? Ushishishi… The prince suppose so then," he says, but yet still doubting himself. "The prince shall call for ice cream then! Then he shall look for Mammon!"

The blond boy girlishly pranced off, leaving me to suddenly struggle to keep up with him.

He just always had to raise my happiness and ruin it with one line, as if I was never here, doesn't he?

* * *

_Dear Heart,_

_You're going up and down and up and down. Getting motion sickness?_

* * *

_Featherain... Damn am I unorganized here... Well, I do hope you review, as I said before, each review makes me grin, giggle, and laugh in a silly way and makes me happy. Thank you again!_

_If you disliked this story and need to get away from it, click the top x button. Why no back button? Because if you disliked it, why would you be reading all the way to the fifth chapter? If you liked it, please review as it only takes up a few minutes, really. Especially since the review format is already laid out for you. If you're using your cell... thank you for spending the effort to read this on your cell. _

_Please review!_


	6. One Lame Confession,Many Meaningful Ones

_Featherain... Well, this chapter was SUPPOSED to be in the next, but I just got lazy and impatient and wrote the chapter now, also cuz there's nothing to really write about. _

_Well, I do hope you enjoy this one!_

_ALSO: If any of you guys are Homestuck fans, and want to rp Homestuck, there's this online site that I'm the administrator of with another writer here. Go to my profile (seeing as Doc Manager screws up my links) and just scroll down the the FIRST line I **bolded** on my profile. It'll say who I rp as, and which site I'm from. We could really use some members. Also, it's TOTALLY free. We made it for free. _

_Anyways, thanks to last time's reviewers:_

MrsRegulusBlack123 (I know right? Child Belphegor is sooo adorable, if you ignoring the killing parts, xD. Thanks for chatting with me though through the writings for last chapter to get me to finally get an idea. )

roseluva (Lol, they're so cute when they're stubborn together though, xD. And yeah, bad Belphegor. I'm trying to get him to stop, but noooooo, he's just like that. Thanks for reviewing!)

Shadethedemon (Thanks so much! I'm glad to hear it)

Hysterical Insanity (R-R-Really? *wipes dramatic tear again* I'm so happy to hear that! I hope I meet your expectations though)

Ying69Yang (That's good to know.)

_Thanks for reviewing! Also, hope you enjoy this chapter, and please, please, please, review, review, REVIEW again! Thanks. _

* * *

I sighed, following the air headed blond boy as he hopped, skipped, and literally bounced right into the entrance hall of the Varia Mansion.

"I can do this… The prince can do this! The prince can do this…"

I looked at Belphegor with a slightly raised eyebrow. Sometimes, with that crazy mind, I had no idea what was going on.

Belphegor seemed to stand up taller, plastering a huge grin on his face as he looked onto everybody with his hands to his waist in some sort of superhero stance, looking onwards proudly and…

"THE PRINCE HAS AN ANNOUNCEMENT. HE ALWAYS HAD RED EYES!"

I blinked.

Oh lord, please tell me he wasn't actually _that_ brain damaged to be like this.

"AND THE PRINCE IS AWESOME!"

"Bel-senpai. You stole that stance from the last time I opened my box weapon, didn't you?" I asked in a bored tone, suddenly finding the total resemblance. "At least have some creativity."

"Ushishishi! The prince is always awesome like this!"

"Shut up, trash. I have red eyes too, you don't see shouting like the trash you are with your trashy voice," Xanxus growled, shooting at the wall behind us before yawning on his throne. The impact caused my teal bangs to sweep backwards and my hat to fall off.

"_The hat stays on until you die, frog."_

"Got it, senpai."

"Oh, Bel-chan! I thought you had romantic _icy_ blue eyes though," Lussuria sang, his right hand placed against his own cheek in an affectionate manner, causing me to almost puke.

"Yeah, I also got the theory that you never had eyes," I admitted with a hint of tease. "I thought you were like a bat. You 'ushishi'd a lot because your laughter would bounce of the wall, you know, how those winged bat creatures would work?"

Something cold and metallic went into my hat.

"No! But actually," I protested, nodding enthusiastically. "Bats call out so the sound waves can bounce back to them, right? You ushishi for the sound waves to come back to –"

Belphegor grinned widely, stabbing his knife into my frog hood again.

"Ushishishi, for disturbing the prince's royal entrance…"

I groaned. So that egotistic jerk really was going to pop his balloon one day.

"You know what, Lussuria. Let me go grocery shopping today," I reasoned with him, staring above at his colourful Mohawk. I should get out to do something normal, you know. Not go to a Ferris Wheel with a fake prince and have people think me as a woman.

"Really now, Fran-chan? Oh, you're such a sweetie!" he sang, dancing around awkwardly as more and more people started to stare at the odd combination. A prince with a tiara with a creepy ass grin while doing a superhero stance, a blank, deadpanned face boy with a frog hat with a man dancing around them while blowing kisses.

Sometimes I _really_ wonder about my life.

"Just give me the shopping list," I droned, putting out my hand in front of Lussuria, demanding the list. "Don't forget to get me Xanxus's credit card. I'm not buying all this with my own paycheck when I already have to pay my living fees to Xanxus himself."

"Of course, dear!" Lussuria giggled, flashing out his gloved hand in a feminine manner as he blushed, giving me the long slip of paper. I immediately raced off, eager to get away from the mansion, whether it to be shopping or fighting evil pineapples.

"Hey, Lussuria?"

"Yes, Bel-chan?"

Belphegor grinned, smiling at the thought of actually being a good, _nice_ prince for this day. More like just three hours. But he felt generous for it.

"Ushishishi… The prince would like to order you on doing Froggy's laundry, but he can puff out the frog's pillows and straighten his bed!" the boy smiled uncontrollably, feeling like a five year old telling his mother that he was potty trained.

"Awn, Bel-chan!" Lussuria squealed, twirling around as he fanned himself. "Today everybody's so nice to their mama! Of course you can. I'll gladly help with the washing and laundry," the green and red Mohawk man sang, putting a white gloved finger to his lips as he swayed his hips.

"The prince needs to build up his minions –I mean royal subjects."

* * *

Belphegor hummed to himself and he wringed the pillow sheet around, believing to get the dust on but instead getting more. At once, tiny paper slips flew all around the teenage boy, whirling around like a tornado, as Belphegor paid no attention to it. He then took a huge bucket of clear water, dropped the white sheet into the bucket, causing the water to reach all around the pillow sheet, before the blond boy started squeezing out droplets of teal green liquid. The droplets seemed to be plopped, staining heavily one point of the cloth before it spread everywhere, coating the cloth a brilliant teal green.

"Ushishishi! Now the Froggy will have a green pillow matching his green hair!" Belphegor laughed, already snickering at Fran's deadpanned expression, imagining a look of horror to instead fill the face up. He continued to daydream, his white boots unconsciously stepping around the pieces of paper previously spilled onto the floor. The paper seemed to fly further around the room as air blew.

"What do frogs live in, the prince wonders?" Belphegor said aloud like a preschooler. "Well, this froggy is going to be living in a deep forest! Of course the prince knows this –he is a genius!" Belphegor praised himself, dancing around the room, taking Fran's bed sheet from the basket of freshly pressed and washed laundry. He dropped it into another huge bowl of hot water, dripping in dirt brown colouring as he dropped the thick bundle of cloth into there, watching as it spread.

Belphegor giggled like a child doing arts and crafts. This was so much fun! Belphegor _did_ love artwork, but Lussuria would always scold him when he tried to do it with blood. He grabbed Fran's blanket sheet, mixing up the green and brown and he dunked the cloth into it, making it look like some sort of mutated version of the usual camouflage.

"Ushishishi! The prince is such an artist," the boy sang, skipping around the room once he made sure no one was there, feeling the happiest he ever was since he ran away from his kingdom. He automatically frowned at this thought though, but yet for such a silly reason.

"Wait! The prince shouldn't be happy at making colours for _beds_," Belphegor realized in disgust. "The prince is a hitman! Bomb head should be the one being the housewife," he quietly snickered, grinning again. Belphegor, lost in the moment, suddenly landed hard on his bum onto the cold wooden floor, feeling the wind knocked out of him. He quickly breathed again, gasping as he tried to compose himself and figure out what had caused his 'un-princely' fall.

"Ushishishi… Paper slips? Shishishi…"

And there, Belphegor sat with his long white boots crossed underneath his legs, fingering the paper before he slowly read them out of innocent curiosity that could get as innocent as could be with him.

_Dear Heart,_

_Again, I've talked to that special somebody who makes you flutter…_

_Like I said to you since the day I met him…_

_Prepare to be shattered._

Belphegor frowned, staring at the writing, trying to think hard on whom Fran was referring to. He felt a tiny pang of jealousy before he pushed it away, trying to cover it up with thoughts of using it to tease Fran, although deep down he wouldn't dare to.

_Dear Heart_, another slip wrote that seemed to be even older.

_I met a crazy boy who calls himself a prince._

_Prepare to be shattered. _

Belphegor stopped cold, staring at the scribbling as it pounded deep inside his head, alongside with his heart's heavy heartbeat.

_Dear Heart_, he kept on reading, desperately grabbing onto another piece while his right eye scanned the slip of paper up and down, not missing a single word from any piece of paper.

_Today I think I was able to do something positive that could mean he doesn't necessarily hate my guts. You can thank me later for having you flutter higher, so you drop at a higher height and get crushed in a more painful way._

_You're welcome. Sorry, I couldn't help it._

Another.

_Dear Heart, _

_You're going through a roller coaster until you finally drop, with nobody to catch you. Whoops, my bad. It's your fault, since you're part of me, heh. _

Another.

_Dear Heart, _

_Oh look, you're on a Ferris Wheel. Beating red and going up, up, up, staying up, before you go down, down, down, cracking apart when you finally fall. _

_Don't worry, you can patch yourself up in a thousand years. _

Another.

_Dear Heart, _

_You're going up and down. Getting motion sickness?_

Another.

Another.

Belphegor grabbed his knife at once, stabbing it into his leg as he bit his lip in immense pain, trying to restraint the tears. The taunting. The ignorance. The –

He took the knife out as he dipped his left hand in blood, pressing it onto a thin slip of paper.

_Dear Heart_, he wrote, trying to be in the same manner as his kohai did all this time.

_I love this teal haired boy. But I've been ignoring the only person who pays attention to me._

The longest time he saw his blood without turning crazy. The longest time he touched in his blood without turning crazy.

The first time he wrote something, and the first time he wrote something with his blood, while meaning it all whole-heartedly.

* * *

_Featherain... Mkay, well, I hope you enjoyed this fic and.._

_PLEASE REVIEW! More reviews =more motivation =faster updates. _

MrsRegulusBlack123


	7. Upon A 'Half' Realization

_Featherain... Sorry for the slow update, despite it being summer vacation! I went on this tour thing around somewhere in China, avoided horse poop and cows, went to the hospital a couple times, and now I'm back updating this! _

_Sooo, how many of you guys can't wait for school? Or already have school... er... School this year, for me, starts on my birthday! Woot. I'm so excited, hehe... Anyways, thanks to last time's reviewers:_

_MrsRegulusBlack123 Baw, Belphegor never really had a real childhood, I suppose, (seeing as he was always in his 'brother's shadow', so he really is forever a child now. I hope this lives up to your expectations! And xD, I enjoy talking to you a lot too, and nagging is my specialty when I'm told to, =D._

_Shadethedemon Thanks for liking this! It really means a lot to me. And... er.. sorry for updating late? xD. Unfortunately, I'll be updating quite slow too once school starts. But will try my best! *thumbs up*_

_Ying69Yang Yeah, I suppose it is really sweet of Bel. Hehe, thanks for reading this all the way through though!_

_Niji95 Yay! I'm glad I was able to get this across to somebody's heart. I believe he does, I mean, com'n, who can own such a cute mink without killing the poor mink if you're really that bad? Besides, the frog hat he made for Fran (although sad reasons) is really adorable!_

_Varia-chan Thanks for liking this! A big thanks for reviewing!_

_Hysterical Insanity Lol, I don't think it's strange. Although after I wrote it, I found it to be very... disturbing. Er... in a good way!_

_Chaerin Thanks, I was planning this for a while! Lol, yeah, Belphegor makes a huge deal of hiding his red eyes after getting into the Varia, and I even made a title from it, before I realized that er... Xanxus had red eyes too._

_Yay! 7 reviews, and I'm OVERJOYED! *hugs all* Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Random fact: The original title of this story was supposed to be 'Devil Eyes.' I still put it down as that in my Doc manager and such, and think of it as such._

* * *

Fran the magical froggy huffed, and puffed, and blew the Varia mansion down!

Well, not really actually.

"Hey, stupid long haired commander. Why do you need eight bottles of shampoo and sixteen bottles of conditioner?"

I lugged in the bags and boxes of purchased items into the hall –well, more like had a group of the Varia underlings do it for me. Can't expect a poor illusionist to do it, can you? Illusionists are mentally trained, not physically.

"VVVVVVOOOOOOOIIIIII! Can't you take those stuff inside yourself, you lazy trash?"

I looked up tiredly, staring at the silver haired man, opening my eyes wider at his statement as if not believing what he was suggesting.

"But fish commander, I just got chased by a group of fan girls wondering what character I was supposedly cosplaying from my huge hat. And besides, isn't that what the underlings are for?" I pointed out, looking over the men with weapons on their backs as if they were nothing else.

"VOI! Are you too much of a girl, Fran?" Squalo screamed again, bashing his sword around.

"Fish face, that's insulting to girls everywhere. _You're_ the one with the eight bottles of shampoo and sixteen bottles of conditioner." I repeated again, my voice dragging out to be a monotone wail. "You use more hair products than Lussuria…"

"VOI!"

I sighed, waving my hands at the group of men as a signal to bring all of the goods further inside.

"Here, fish face commander, here's your hair products," I said pointedly, dropping a huge box at Squalo's feet as it made a booming thud, making contact with the floor. "Lussuria, your magazines with things inside my grandmother told me to never read and stay a good boy," I again announced, throwing the huge bundle of magazines across the room to the colourful man as if I was a pitcher in baseball, closing my eyes to prove my statement even more in a comical manner. "Mammon, here's your jug of strawberry milk while Xanxus can have his load of turkey and meat and whatnot," I almost groaned as I sent the men to haul the huge dishes of ribs and other sorts of meat over their backs and to boss in his stupid comfy throne. "Levi, you can have your dog kibble."

The said man immediately turned around, glaring at me in his failure attempt to be scary.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, unfortunately, Lussuria ordered me to not get you that bag again, as he insists for you to join the dining table," I shrugged, looking back and into the eyes of the taller man. "But for your information, I've never fed the kibble to my pets, they ate a lot better under my care."

I casted a glance behind my shoulder again, watching as more men flooded the halls of the mansion to fill the Varia's freezer with tubs and tubs of ice cream.

"Oh yeah, why does Bel-senpai eat so much ice cream again?" I complained, dragging my whine out slightly. "My hands got so cold just carrying the tubs into the carts I had, that I was tempted to make fire illusions so that Bel-senpai can instead drink his ice cream soup."

Lussuria sighed, walking over to me as if I was a five year old boy asking what happened to my dead pet fly. "Well, if I was melting your medicine every week, you wouldn't like that idea, would you Fran-chan?"

"Oh, gross," I commented, deadpanning the older woman –man. A disgusting image of me rubbing a foul white sticky slime on my skin flashes in my mind, as I stick my tongue out in horror, not matching my still plain face. "The medicine is there because of Bel-senpai's actions. But it doesn't freeze your hands," I pointed out, before my attention seemed to be distracted from Lussuria. "Where's Bel-senpai? Doesn't he always race down the stairs when the word 'ice cream' is heard?" I wondered aloud, feeling my teal hair flap and hit my face as I cocked my head in confusion.

"Ah! Bel-chan? He's in your room, singing about art and being a good prince."

I mentally smacked myself. Gone for a few hours, and a blond boy escaped from jail and into my room. My guess, he's hiding behind my door to spring up at me and turn me into a cactus.

"Well, I should just go up and get over it," I stated -mostly to myself, walking past Lussuria cooing lips, Levi's glares, Squalo's scowl, Mammon sucking the pink coloured drink out of a sippy cup and Xanxus contently chewing his turkey leg all the way up the stairs and into my room.

"Bel-senpai?" I called aloud, hesitantly opening my door, already in a wide stance in fear of being jumped. Nothing greeted me. Maybe he left already to go sing in the showers?

"Bel-senpai…" I wailed in a monotonous voice, droning on as I entered my room –

Oh.

A mess lay there; teal dye and scattered papers lay around a blond boy as if he was in some sort of garden of notes. About half of his body looks to be dyed with teal, green, with some smudges of brown while the other half was red.

Bloody red.

It smelled like blood, the scent filling up my nose and causing me to want to gag.

"Bel-senpai? You okay?"

Quiet sobs seemed to echo into my ears. I froze, staring in a glassy manner ahead of me as I made sense of what those notes are.

"Oh… so… you read them?"

Yep. It was awkward. Basically like someone reading your diary –M.M almost made sure that I would never see the living daylights after she found me reading halfway into her diary.

I thought it was a novel she borrowed from the 'tragic sappy stupid romance' section. Rated T for swearing.

"Yeah… I did…"

"Hey! Senpai, you dropped your third person thing," I told him, awkwardly trying to change the subject.

Silence came afterwards, causing me to fidget as the lamps started to buzz louder than before.

"Uh… Don't you turn like… crazy when you see your blood, or smell it, however that works?"

More silence.

"You alive? You know, if you die, can I have your room? It's a lot bigger than mine –oof!" I gasped loudly for air. Finding myself pressed against the wall as the cold surface poked my shoulder blades, making slight pain to my back. My elbow clumsily bashed against the smooth surface.

"Bel…senpai?" I asked softly, tensing up in my attempt to stop my body from shaking, I dared to look down, finding a mop of blond hair in my face. I blew a strand out of my mouth.

"Bleh, Bel-senpai, what's wrong?"

"The prince is sorry."

He clutched around my body, making me look at him in puzzlement. It really was out of character for him. I expected him to start laughing at me.

"It's okay," I whispered, patting his back, not really sure on what I should do.

* * *

_Featherain... Woot, you're done reading this failure of a chapter. Why am I writing this author note? Oh yeah, because I'm a person who likes to ramble onnnn and say please review!_

_*smacks self* Okay! I'm good again. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I do wish you all good luck for the start of school, or for school if you guys already started it, and I do send my best wishes!_

_Please, please, please review, review, REVIEW!_

_Ciao._


	8. The Aftermath

_Featherain... Welppp, I'm going back to Canada soon, so I'm pretty excited! My brain isn't much working, soooo, this chapter is unproofread. Sorry!_

_Been listening to Homestuck albums. Damn, I reallyyy wanna buy one now. Hm, maybe I should nag my sister one day. My parents would nevaaaa get me it. Bleh, done complaining. Anyways, thanks to last time's reviewers!_

_MrsRegulusBlack123: By the looks of his shiny hair, I'm guessing he takes VERY good care of it, xD. And thanks! I suppose so as well, :D  
_

_Varia-chan: Really? That's good then! Thanks, and thanks again for reading!_

_Love Chronical: Lol, it's okay, those fluffy scenes are in all B26 fangirl's minds. I'll make one scene come true in this fic, :D_

_Hysterical Insanity: Yay! I'm glad to hear that then, and okay, I understand, xD. Unfortunately, this chapter might suck a bit... soo... yeah... *sobs*  
_

_Ying69Yang : Yep, Varia does have a lot of underlings. _

_ChibiChubbz: xD, thanks then! _

_Thanks so much for reviewing, those above! Please, please, review review review this one too! And I still hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

The moment dragged on as hiccups and sobs continued from the blond boy at my chest.

"Bel-senpai?" I dare to whisper. My teal bangs now cover my eyes, sticky with sweat from the body heat as I stayed in the same place, sitting for who knows how long, my hand already tired for awkwardly patting his back.

My clothes clung to my body due to the moisture as if it was a second skin. I slowly shrugged off my Varia jacket, and it softly falls beside Belphegor's body.

More silence.

"So, uh, did I do anything bad?" I say, in a failure attempt to break the nonexistent buzz of silence.

So, Fran, you got a perfectly nice sad scene here, what will you do now?

It wasn't like I was insensitive to things like this, and emotionless; I just didn't know what to do. Instead, my brain decided to be humorous in it's crack-ish way at jokes.

_Stay silent_ was the best way to go, I think to myself. Just stay quiet and try to understand what's going on until Belphegor is okay and gets up. He'll get up when he's all right.

But then again, I'm not very patient.

The longer I sat there, the more depressed I felt, until I gave in and just slid lazily down the floor as I slumped.

"Did you write all these for the prince?" he questions in a childish way, picking up the slips of paper so sweetly, I tried to hold back a smile.

"Yeah," I admitted. "They're kind of my diary… senpai. I meant journal," I automatically break in. Journals are manlier than diaries.

"I… wrote… my own," he finally finished, in the same state I saw him with the rings after the battle with bomb idiot that Squalo lent me a video of. He laid on the cold ground, dangling that red sheet of paper in front of him as he slowly passed it to me.

It definitely looked like that all right, as I hesitantly took the slip of paper hanging from his slim fingers.

The only difference was that he wasn't grinning like he did in the video.

The paper nearly slipped within my grasp, slightly grossing me out with the blood. I've always preferred to carry out my missions with no blood, just weaken their minds, and tie them up when their guard was down or just use illusions for other's defence.

"Senpai… I can't read this," I blankly state. The red blood was now running everywhere, making the ripped sheet of paper nothing but a huge bloodied mess. My attention diverts itself soon upon the wound on Belphegor's leg, before I stifle a gasp, turning around

"Bel-senpai," I say, trying to get him to listen. "Your wound, you okay?"

He continues to stare at me blankly.

"If you die, they'll kill me," I say in a halfhearted joke. I jog to my storage box filled with bandages and first aid supplies for myself before I bring the box over and plop is next to his pale leg. I take out a wet miniature towel, wiping away his wound and the blood already oozing out.

"Did you not wrap your wound up or bandage it properly?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at him in disbelief. "My floor isn't the cleanest thing ever," I tell him, sighing lightly.

He doesn't speak.

Fine, give me the silent treatment.

I take out a pad, pressing on top of the white bottle as I tilt it upside down and back up, I clean the messily stabbed area. He hisses in pain, the only noise other than whimpering, hiccupping and small sobs.

"Senpai, what's wrong? I'm the one with my journal being read," I say, my eyes not meeting him but only the wound.

"Thanks," he mutters, sitting as he lifted his back off the dusty floor.

"Well, it's good to see you feeling better."

I didn't really know if he _did_ feel better. But he sat up.

That's improvement, right?

He left my room as he hobbled into his own nearby, slamming the door shut as the wind from the impact caused my teal hair to fly about. I stared at the door for a while.

"Well," I say, mostly to myself as I started to pack up my items into the first aid box again, not really knowing what to do now either. "That was nice," I state aloud with a blank face as I wobbled, trying to push the box back up high in my cupboard.

"Voi! What's wrong with that trash?"

I stared at my now unappealing plate of brown chewy, stringy noodles in front of me. Apparently Lussuria had an urge to try out the Chinese cuisine, but ended up failing and just bought Chinese take-out.

I did hear about the good food there, but this wasn't China. So, obviously, they decided to mutilate the poor food.

My fork slowly poked at the brown mess again and again, half expecting it to walk away.

"Fran! You were the last one to see Belphegor! Where is he?" Squalo screamed in my ear, causing me to wince.

"Ah, long haired commander," I call him, clasping my hands upon my eyes in an obvious manner. "I lost my hearing, I can't hear you," I sang in a monotone voice before the tips of my hair on my right side start smoking.

Bad. Xanxus started shooting.

Damn.

"I don't know," I tell him honestly, looking up to see Squalo's angered expression that he always wore. "He… just didn't come out of my room," I say, deciding not to tell him the whole story of what happened.

"Fine! Let that trash starve then!" Squalo screamed, his foot on his chair with the other one on the ground as he raised his sword-hand in the air dramatically.

"Is this a drama?" I question aloud, now standing up, trying to abandon my 'dinner'.

I heard a soft sigh in the corner as Mammon floated away with his strawberry milk, having that as dinner for this night instead.

"Don't fight!" Lussuria wailed in a high-pitched voice that caused my ears to start ringing. "We're a happy family!"

"TRASHES, I'M EATING! LONG HAIRED TRASH, SHUT UP!"

I ducked quickly as a plate aimed at my head sailed high above and crashed, scattering into pieces as it hit the wall behind me. I sided to my left an empty wine bottle was thrown.

"I'm just going to leave now," I say, but in a soft voice to avoid getting dragged into the all out war of Xanxus and Squalo. Rated M for violence and colourful words.

My legs tired themselves as I quickly hopped up the forever stairs before I reached the top where our bedrooms were all placed.

"Bel-senpai!" I dragged my voice on in front of his red and white door, knocking on it harshly. I soon strained my ears to hear his reply.

"The prince invites you inside."

I sighed, creaking the door open as I stepped in, seeing him sprawled across his bed.

"You okay?" I ask again, slightly worried he would be annoyed by the amount of times I said that for today.

"The prince is perfectly fine!" he announced, sitting straight up with a wild smile stuck on his face.

The smile however, looked…

Off.

"Well," I say, shrugging it off. "The food was poisonous," I reported in a comical manner, exaggerating. "Boss and long haired commander are swearing and fighting, so I suggest you don't come downstairs."

"Ushishishi… aren't they always?"

"Yeah," I agree, but spotted the stacks of chips and half eaten ice cream tubs beside his bed as I tried to stop myself from shuddering at the sight. "Ah, I see you're having your dinner right now," I joke, a smile hinting on my face as I pointed a finger. "Won't your stomach go big and go 'kaboom!' and explode?"

A bag of chips aimed at my face.

"Ow, senpai, that really hurt," I say, but not really meaning it. I stare at the blond boy as he threw his arms in the air and flopped back on the bed, all energy gone.

"Senpai, feeling extra lazy today?" I tease. Perhaps we should just forget what happened earlier today.

"The prince is always ready and is never lazy!"

"Sure," I say, sitting down on his bed beside him before I lay down next to him. "I'm feeling extra tired today as well, it's been hectic," I admit. "I'll just rest here," I decided loudly for him to hear.

"Ushishishi, who says that the prince will share his bed?"

"Move over, fatty," I retort, shoving him to the side to make room for myself. I spat out the pillow shoved into my mouth, the disgusting dry taste of cloth from the pillowcase filling it.

* * *

_Featherain... Yay! You made it all the way down! I applaud you for it. _

_Hate this? Dislike this? Click the top right x button. Like this? Please show your like and comments by reviewing in the box already provided for you below this annoying author's note!_

_Also, anybody know anything about the typhoon going on in Dalian, China? I'm just really worried for the stray cats there... *bites lip* If you have any information and tell me that would be AWESOME._

_Please, please, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! though!_


	9. Awkward Conclusions

_Featherain... A short chapter -sorry! I have school tomorrow, and it's my BIRTHDAY! *sobs* So, yeah. And cuz I got caught up writing a tragedy Homestuck fic aka Sadstuck. Sooooooo... sorry? xD. _

_Anyways, thanks to last time's reviewers!:_

_Love Chronical: I tried my best with the scene! Woot. *is a fail* And, there's an episode, in which Mammon (in disguise to Kyoko and Haru) says that the man throwing wine glass is their father and their MOTHER screams in their ears. WOOT, he supports XS. Amazing. _

_Zolazola : Haha, tomorrow's my first day! And thanks, xD. I just LOVE the Homestuck albums, they're so freakin' awesome. Been listening to them for inspiration, :D. Lol, I'd be SO jealous too, and I am. _

_Hysterical Insanity: Thank you SO much! But this chapter is getting... er... why are my chapters getting worse and worse? Bluhh, and now that I checked it, I think they're doing fine, :D._

_Ying69Yang: Yay! You love it, :D. Err... it's the 3rd biggest country... Below Russia... In Asia... you can find it easily enough!_

_MrsRegulusBlack123 : I tried my best with the awkward position, and the Varia has GOT to be the most messed up family ever. NO offense, Luss, lol. _

_Shopaholic 3547: Thanks for loving it! And yes, I do try my best. I suckkkkk at those epic dramatic romancy scenes, when I do try it, I kill my brain, xD. _

_Anyways, PLEASE review still! Thank you so much to the reviewers above!_

* * *

"Mmphf…" I moaned, rolling my head to my side. Something… heavy is on my chest, making me feel compressed and almost chocking for air. I groggily blinked open my eyes, finding a mop of blond hair shoved in my face with the edgy tips of his tiara poking my cheek.

Huh, he keeps his tiara on just like how I'm commanded to keep _my _big ridiculous hat on. At least he isn't a hypocrite.

"Bel-senpai," I hoarsely whisper, feeling thirsty like always in the morning. My throat felt dry as the soft sheets made me sweat. "Bel-senpai," I tried again, bonking my head against his. "Your head is fat. I'm going to suffocate and die because of your fatness and your lack of exercise."

His head shoved towards mine, poking my cheek harshly with his tiara again.

"Stupid froggy who doesn't know his place."

"At least this froggy has a slim figure while the so called prince has flab," I retorted quite emotionlessly, knowing that it gets on his nerves. He never wins an argument. I pulled my arms away, before they hit bone as I tilted my head in confusion. I pulled them again, before I realized that they felt… _locked_.

"Bel-senpai," I called, still trying over and over again to pull out my arms. "Get your 'princely' fat body off of my weak fragile arms. They're going to break, I'm a delicate person," I said quite mockingly, kicking him lightly.

"Ushishishi, the prince is not on anything," he protested, grinning widely as he attempted to twist himself out of the mess as well. Kicking off the blanket, his smile faded.

"Bel-senpai?" My eyes followed his, looking downwards and –

Oh.

We were practically on top of each other with arms interlocking, half of the bed sheets hanging off of the bed.

"Uh, Bel-senpai, I'm suing you."

"What? The prince can't be sued! Besides, you're not even underage, and they'll find out –"

"And also find out that you and Squalo kidnapped me," I added in, still trying to wrench an arm from the tangled mess. "The poor boy, being caught by a male cross dresser and a crazy Cheshire cat who also thinks he's a prince."

Silence.

"What, are my insults so good, you can't even say anything stupid back?"

The blond boy flopped over the bed, landing on his head as he quickly got up straight and tall, grinning at me awkwardly.

"This never happened."

"So, you're going to deny it?" I teased, raising an eyebrow at him.

"The prince commands you to stop it!"

"Ah, I see, I'm turning you on."

"What –" Belphegor spluttered before he slammed the door behind him, away from the room I was in. "The prince is taking his royal morning shower, ushishishi," he laughed quite fiercely. "Do not disturb!"

I blinked, sitting on the bed in a bored manner before I plopped onto the ground.

"Ribbit."

* * *

"Blueberries with waffles?" I asked, actually quite happy Lussuria didn't try some other cuisine he obviously wasn't good at. I dunked some maple syrup onto the plate before I slammed the bottle down, ready to stab the food with my beautiful pitchfork. Also known as the fork.

"Good morning Bel-senpai," I waved in a carefree manner as he sat beside me, grinning his head off as he climbed onto a tall chair.

"So, what is the prince having today?"

Lussuria handed him with his gloved fingers a duplicate of my breakfast.

"The prince will not have the same thing as that highly authorized frog!"

"And I'm having the same thing as the cat with a smile bigger than his ego filled head."

Belphegor grumbled before he smiled once more at the sight of the leaking bottle of syrup. He clutched it, aiming it high up the plate before the sticky liquid poured onto the plate, overflowing.

I gaped.

How could he consume more sugar than me.

"Hey, senpai, you're going to get diabetes for that."

"Ushishi, I'm a prince. Princes don't get whatever that is," he laughed, licking around his plate as I stared at him.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Yes it does, because the prince says so," he murmured between gasps of breath in the middle of chewing.

"No it doesn't. Hey, senpai, can I use one of your weird knives to cut my waffle? It's the only use it has," I asked quite politely, staring at the mess and wondering how to devour it properly without looking like… _him_.

The wall beside me crunched from the silver knife.

"That, froggy, is its use."

He went back to eating, before he licked his plate from the remaining syrup that lay behind.

"Froggy, wash this for me."

"Why? Because you're too fat that you can't roll yourself over to the sink and wash it yourself?" I said, pulling his leftover plate towards me closer anyways, knowing I'd end up washing it either way.

"The prince will not roll himself! The servants will!"

I sighed, dragging the plastic plate along the table, hearing it drag. Lussuria banned any breakable plates apparently this morning, when Xanxus told him to his despair that they were not a family.

Well, glad he got that across. If Lussuria was my mother, imagine what child I would have become.

"Lussuria!" I called, spinning the plate towards him. "Can you wash this? Bel-senpai got lazy again."

"Awn, well, the Varia's mother would be glad to!" the colourful man cried happily as he walked towards me, taking the plate quite gratefully. "Oh my, Franny-chan, did you draw this?"

"Huh? Nope. Probably Bel-senpai. What did he draw this time? A dead man in a pool of blood, also known as syrup?" I questioned loudly, trying to make sure the blond teenage boy could hear.

He showed me the plate.

At around eleven am that day, I had no idea why I burst into Mammon's room, finding the baby in the middle of piles and piles of cash with a calculator in hand.

"Speak," he droned quite quietly and even more emotionlessly as me, if that was possible. "If you try to steal my money, you will be expecting a battle."

"Mammon-senpai, why would I want that? Bel-senpai would probably steal it all," I replied back, making myself home at the baby's adult sized chairs. Why he had those, I didn't know. I flopped down onto the cold wooden floor once more, staring at the tiny boy through the stacks of money.

"What do you want."

"Fine. Do you know what's wrong with Bel-senpai? He's not acting like himself, and being nosier," I added in, even though I knew I shouldn't be judging from that incident with the papers.

"He didn't come asking me for sushi and in his hopeless begs of being treated to lunch," Mammon replied with his voice lined with curiosity, surprising myself.

"Ah, so there's something wrong to his wrong mind," I finally concluded, my finger held high in the air proudly.

"Yeah. Get out."

"Fine."

* * *

_Featherain... Er... nothing much... JUST REVIEW! Pwz? It's my birthday in a few hours! Birthday present, no? *puppy dog eyes*_


	10. To Thoughts and More

_Featherain... I have absolutely NO excuse for how crappy this is! However, I'll try...? Writer's block decided to get real friendly with me!_

_Anyways, if you can, please, PLEASE review! And with ideas if you can!_

_Love Chronical :Ahaha, thanks for the birthday greeting! _

_MrsRegulusBlack123: Luss will never give up. Belphegor eats farrr too much ice cream, xD._

_Hysterical Insanity: ... Errr, my dog got sick on my birthday... *glum* but she's better now!:D and ah... D:_

_ : HOly that's a lot of reviews thank you sooo much!_

_HOPE you enjoy..._

* * *

If Fran were to say that he wasn't jealous of Mammon that would be a lie.

And Fran was a very, _very_ honest boy.

It seemed though, to the teal haired boy, that every conversation with Belphegor would have Mammon in it. Not that Fran disliked Mammon actually, but more so that they couldn't even have a proper talk together.

Belphegor wanted attention. He loved attention, Lussuria had told Fran, and Fran was the only one who ever gave him his much needed attention. At the same time, however, and although Fran did not show it as much as Belphegor did, the boy with the large frog hat also secretly wanted attention as well.

Making creative insults were one way to go.

Despite Fran being very oblivious to the usual gossip and such going on in the Vongola (and really, anything in general), he had noticed something different.

Their conversations were normal.

His partner had become more aware of his own surroundings, Fran liked to put it. Their conversations hadn't ended with how Mammon was better, how Mammon was ignoring Belphegor, but instead Belphegor was soaking up the attention he got from Fran.

Was that something to note?

"_But we always fight_," Fran had thought to himself. _"A day trapped in the same room would cause the roof to blow up_. _What kind of messed up relationship is that? It's even worse than Boss and the long haired cross-dresser."_

It was true. Fran briefly remembered the time when Belphegor kept on grinning stupidly on how Fran was far too weak to even protect himself from his knives, even though he had claimed to be the top illusionist and all. That had caused Fran to open his box weapon and start imitating sounds of a dying mink, saying that it sounded like his Bel-senpai. Knives flew out, illusions covered the teal haired boy, Varia's green lawn turned black, a tree got a new haircut and the blue sky had been filled with purple smoke.

How the two even _managed_ those normal conversations and even the meaningful ones was something of great question in Fran's mind, as he high upon a wall swinging his legs around childishly.

"Ushishi, Fran the froggy sat on the wall, Fran the froggy had a great splat! All the Varia's men and horses had frog legs for dinner that night!"

Nursery rhymes. Trust Belphegor to make the real creative ones.

"Bel-senpai," Fran called out, as he hopped down from the wall, his jacket flapping wildly around before it calmed down as feet touched the ground. "Are you using nursery rhymes to beg me to pay for your diabetics care?"

At this, Belphegor stomped his white boot upon the floor in an upset manner before he continued to grin.

"Froggy wants to be grilled? Or smoked? Chopped into tiny pieces?"

"No thank you, senpai. You'll probably get food poisoning, and I'll make your diabetes worse. All this fat," Fran said, emphasizing his size by throwing his arms in the air and plopping down on the ground. "Bel-senpai, roll me please."

"No! The prince does not do peasant work for a peasant!"

"You mean a highly authorized frog."

"Whatever!"

"You're the one who made that up. Now roll me."

"No!"

Fran sighed, clasping his hands around his fat hat.

"You know, Bel-senpai, how long did it take you to make this hat?"

"A few seconds! The prince is a _genius_ of course_._"

"So you saw a picture of me and decided to make me this hat? I should make you a Cheshire cat hoodie next time then –ow!"

Fran looked up to find a wide grin permanently stuck upon that pale face of Belphegor as he slowly pulled the knives calmly out of his hat before dropping them onto the floor harshly.

"Did you make me this hat for a helmet?"

"Ushishisi, no, the prince does not care for Froggy's health!"

"So last time I had a fever that was your twin brother. Right," Fran said, sarcasm edging his voice.

"Prince caught froggy washing his hat happily the other day," Belphegor suddenly sang out in a sing song voice in a weak attempt to change the subject. Fran shrugged, if Belphegor was going to play this way, so was he.

"This is the few times fake prince senpai had a conversation without Mammon this and Mammon that," Fran replied, trying to imitate his partner but instead still sounding emotionless. "It's as if you're in _love_ with him, senpai. Would you like me to ask him for you since you can't roll yourself over to his room?"

"The prince is not insulted because he's not listening –"

"But you obviously were," Fran pointed out. "Because I was just insulting you and you recognized it as an insult –"

"The prince is gone! Froggy is wrong!"

And that's how conversations went. They _always_ managed to argue somehow, so how in the world would the two be together?  
And Fran. Fran. Fran the teal haired boy, being the little inexperienced boy in things other than illusions and living life alone, had no idea. He didn't even know _why_ he was thinking this way.

But the blood dried up, cracking into words on that same sheet of paper.


End file.
